theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Initiative of Vengeance
} Season 4, Episode 10 } Episode Information Air Date February 28, 2014 Written By Julie Plec Directed By Bill Condon Previous Episode Resentment Upon Yourself Next Episode Conclusion Of Us All Summary Penetrated by the calamitic effects as she was temporarily obliberated at the hands of Gordon, Lorena comprehends her remaining initiative of revealing no attribution of affinity when she ignites the concluding contention between herself and The Old Ones. Meeting them in the resorting lounge, Lorena informs both Patience and Zyra that their junction will occur between the forthcoming midnight, when the full moon is upon is supplemented apex, which they will intensively manipulate the minds of The Old Ones and their companions (meaning commencing pain inflictions upon them), except for Gordon and André, whom will be considered her own responsibility of handling. Patience implicates to Lorena that the remaining witches who are contemplated as an immediate threat towards their upcoming procedure, will try to infiltrate their designated constraintment of ending their deliberate incantations, which Zyra implies that while she dispenses pain among the consciousness of the immortals, she will increasingly continue to intervene with Ayana and Jamia's presence in order to divert their complete attention in order for Lorena to carry out her absolute fulfillment to eradicate the species of vampires. Advising them both of her conclusive regulations, Lorena implies that their final confrontation may obtain an atrocious outcome of death, which will consummate their reason for existing, but acknowledges their indomitability of accepting her proposed intention and what she expects. Glorified by Lorena's affirmation, Patience and Zyra commences in a encantation that is consulted as a benediction to empower their faith of succeeding. Not acquiring enough sleep due to the intriguing infomation that was announced last night, Trinity is emanated into deep thought within her mind, which entails that precarious contengencies lie ahead for her sons and daughters. Advented by the presence of Eric, he recognizes that a critical allegation is exasperating her mental state and that she must acknowledge it to him before it reaches a critical analogy of instability. Agreeing with his formal explanation, Trinity implicates that she has an irregular feeling that Lorena and her adversaries will conduct in a inauspicious conspiracy to lure Eric and the others into a duplicitous temptation that will inflict their constitution in an agonizing way, which upon their distraction, will give Lorena the primary advantage to personally obliberate the lives of André and Gordon, as they are considered the key of annihilating Lorena once and for all. Astonished by his mother's correlation of Lorena's conjectured method of defending her coven, Eric informs Trinity that while his siblings are concerned of having the consciousness infiltrated by the opposed assailants, he mentions that their not pervading Lorena's location without the incorporating the immense minds of their witch companions, Ayana and Jamia, whom is able to conjure an elite obstructed incantation that can barricade the minds of Sariah, Kate, and Isabella; in order for them both to prevent Patience and Zyra from manipulating the minds of any other immortal and to relinquish Lorena's force field that is inhabited with conservation. Confounded by his impertinent objective of defeating Lorena, Trinity informs Eric that in order for them all to have the foudation of lineage among their sides, she acclaims herself to participate within the confrontation, which will give their coven the acummulated guidance of being lucrative under all circumstances. Implicating that their contrivance will go according to plan, Eric comforts his mother with a passionate affection and mentions that they are incapable of being extricated and that they all will rise above the current predicament that they soon must face, which Trinity acknowledges internally without regret. Igniting candle flames to commence their intensive power around the isolated domicile, in order to contract and link their abilities to one another and to interact with Patience and Zyra as equals, Ayana and Jamia perfrom a temporary seance in order to contact their ancestor Victoria for needed assistance, which can aid them in preperation for the concluding confrontation with the original witch, Lorena. Ayana implicates to Jamia that in order for their spell to function, they will need supervised conduction from a known entity that dealt with efficacious forces during ancient times, which Jamia acknowledges that she doubts to believe their ancestor will know how to obtain equivalent power that can help substain their abilities from resulting in one of their deaths. Implicating to Jamia that faith will attain them a miracle, Ayana initiates a seance and calls upon the occurence of Victoria, whom aggregates within the spirit realm and implies to Ayana and Jamia that it's considered extensive to see them again, and also mentions that their is an esoteric midst of energy that is upon their world, which Jamia implies to Victoria that they're trying to find an observation of obtaining power that is proportionate against Lorena and her inevitable companions. Contradicted by their indecisive question, Victoria implicates to them both that they have always contained the irrevocable power they inherited from their deceased ancestors including herself, when they configured the indelible capacity from the visit to Salem, Massachusetts. Asserting to Victoria that she had no awareness of using their inclined power from their eradicated lineage, Ayana informed her ancestor that she accredited that if her and Jamia synchronized that much aptitude, the outcome will result in the fatal dissolution of another supreme witch. Confirming her approved analogy, Victoria replied that her affirmation is only accurate if an unspecified witch does not procure the comparable abilites that is inferior, such as theirs. Aquiring her unlimited consultation, Jamia acknowledges Victoria's assistance and dissipates in the moment, leaving Ayana and Jamia capable of what they have to implement upon their opposition. Fully apprehensive of their final dispute that may affect their lives perpetually, while taking Eric's of advice of remaining skeptical; Isabella arrives at the residence of Kristina, whom has to inform her of a neglected artifact conceived in the grimoire of Vivia that disdained of being informed to Eric and herself during that moment. Accessed into her domicile, Isabella implicates to Kristina of what information did inherit that she considered a life and death engagement. Compiled by Isabella's tauntive expression, Kristina proclaims that her loyal companion Grant has attained her with procure information that coincides of annihilating Lorena until the point of no return. Isabella Indicates that Eric and the others have enumerated the given illumination of Lorena being eradicated by a hybrid, Kristina spontaneously interupts Isabella and implicates to her the devastating erudition, which she implies that as a hybrid incapitates the heart of the original witch herself, the archaic talisman (necklace) whom was sired by Lorena during the genesis of The Old Ones must be obliberated along with her. Questioning how they are suppose to detect the current location of Lorena's indeverant talisman, Isabella informs Kristina that conceiving the unexplainable fragment will take longer than expected due to crucial inductions. Kristina implicates that they don't have to inspect for it's current location, which Isabella inquires her purpose for declining as Kristina obliges to announce that Lorena's talisman is in the prevailing possession of Camille , whom's been wearing it for over two thousand years and never acknowledge the insignificant power that it holds within in order to obliberate the existence of Lorena. Astonished by Kristina's exposition, Isabella impels that they must apprise the others before contention is ignited, which Isabella and Kristina depart. Affronting each other at a convenient diner in order to obtain their indescrescent humanity; Terrell, Becca, and Xavier assemble in order to discuss their intended purposes for aiding The Old Ones in their final provocation. Becca implies to them both that without mythical supervision, they will all be vulnerable towards Lorena, along with her conceited companions, whom can obliberate them all. Taking her consideration into account, Xavier implicates that even if their lives were relinquished, due to being defenseless against their enemies, he proclaims that it's worth dying for, due to his loyalty to Eric and the rest of his superior siblings. Positively acknowledging Xavier's allegiance, Terrell informs Becca that once they devoted to their duty of being a sheriff that is consisted of a society of vampires, they gave The Old Ones their oath to protect any borough that seeks benefitation by any means necessary. As Terrell and Xavier decide to give their consent of excluding their duties till' the end of their existence, Becca unintentionally obliges to conform with her alleviate companions in order save humanity from supernatual disturbences. Preoccupied in the moment of attaining Destiny's wedding wardrobe and while she engaged of trying on each one, Vincent and Gordon insisted on attending in order to provide their legitimate support. Presenting the wedding wardrobe that she persisted on purchasing, Destiny obliges to have Gordon and Vincent's perspective based on how it appears on her, which Vincent proclaims that it was meant to be the one that she enervates on the day of their internal convocation that he also implicates that it will become a moment that will never be disremembered from their consiciousness, which Gordon assist to his mother that he admires how the wardrobe contains an immense image and demostrates that before she officially purchase the one she adores, she should imply to the attendant to intersect a couple lengths from the exterior side, in order to make the dress fit into it's appropriate measurement. Not knowing he knew much about fashionable accessories, Vincent implicates to Gordon how did he obtain all the knowledge based upon feminine attire, which Gordon explains that he couldn't help but notice that he cherishes a mortal girl (known as Jennifer) at his temporary job that designs her own clothing materials, while she attends the same insitution he currently goes to. Prevailing to Gordon why he never acknowledges himself, Destiny implies to her son that without conversing with a female he is very fond of will leave him with a conscious of regrets that can agitate him to a certain degree. Agreeing with Destiny's contemplation, Vincent implies to Gordon that waiting for her to approach his postion in order for them to connect internally is impossible without taking risks that can change their veiwpoints of how they define one another. Determining whether either of their consultations will help cope with the idea that he is immortal and will continue to remain, while she is to perish within the decades, Gordon keeps his mental composure and appreciates his mother and father for their unattained suggestions, while Destiny's dress is prepared for investment. Digitigrading among Central Park with Kate, Michael begins to reminisce on how they first met each other and came to their current position of being in a intrusive relationship. Kate implicates that knowing he was considered apprehensive in a cognitive state of mind, she is fortunate that she approach him with courage in order to get to know what his eccentric personality is consisted with, which she proclaims is the reason why she fell intensively in love with him. Affectionate towards her infatuating explanation of why she became his primary choice upon spending his life with her, Michael implicates that he had no intention of approaching her, due to the fact that he took life as it was given to him and cautiously explains to Kate that in the time, he was among a terrible character of controlling his cravings for human blood, which would liberate his humanity within and intact with his deviant instincts that would act upon no self-esteem of control towards any mortal, except for his love for her. Implicating the reasons of his last statement that he addressed, Kate acknowledges to Michael that the only reason he began to recover his inhumane compassion was due to her inserting into his life at the right particular moment, which Gordon complies to her unadvised question and replies that she's the only reason for still having hope within a cruel society that can devour an individual's entire understanding of remaining upon a society that has inherited greed and corruption within the years. Gaining a clear understanding of his past motives for distancing himself from mortal beings, Kate rapidy approaches Michael's position and comforts him in a time of sorrow and grievancing, which Michael implies to her that as the full moon appears over the skyline, which can supposedly be the end of their formal existence, he wants her to have complete accertainty of knowing that he unconditionally loves her with every aspect within himself, which Kate retorts with an emotional state of mind and embraces him with an disconsolate salutation, as they remain in the park. Taking her mind off the upcoming misforturne that will put the society of all supernaturals and mortals on an elliptical balance of survival, Camille spends the day with Scott, whom are preparing a letigative project along with Matthew and Wesley, which is an assignment that is required for the end of their purposed examnations. Implicating about how she is worried about their safety during the full moon that is expected to initiate once darkness falls over New York City, Camille obiges Scott and the others not to involve themselves of what's going to be occuring during the night, which can result in the obliberation of their lives. Feeling that she's contradicting herself more than usual, Scott exemplifies that he would risk himself regardless of the consequences that are involved, which he explains that they're not compatible of what he currently feels for her. Implicating how they obtianed no surprised threat towards Lorena, Matthew informs Camille that he is volunteering his services which is based on the fact that sha has been there for him multiple of times during his matriculation at the university and condones her for trying to make the same mistake for not informing him what can jeopardize their lives. Acknowledging Camille's advice, Wesley replies that Camille isn't considered the only one who's going to have their lives implicated if they deny the circumstances that is eradicating their surroundings, which Camille suggests that she appreciates their astoundment of trying to cope with their remaining problem who happens to be a necromancer who eventually is still operative based on no intentive conclusion on how to defeat her perpetually. Scott recommends Matthew and Wesley that they should convey Camille's advisement, which would give her more satisfaction than to be worried while defending herself and others that are immortal inhabitants of their world. Giving Scott the gratitude for influencing the others to obey by her declared assumption, Camille implicates to Scott that knowing difficult junctures lies ahead, she informs him that he has to remain aware and capable of taking care of their friends if convulsed perturbations comes their way, which Scott endorses by the specified information given and passionately comforts Camille with a perception of being loved, while they all continue to work on the assigned project given. Leaving the movie theater, André and Sariah converse about how they predict their future will be due to how conflicted and threatening many supernatural species are getting all over the world, which André implicates that he doesn't consider all species that are causing havoc in different communities, but the ones who want to gain unlimited power, which is a threat to humanity and to themselves because they fail to attain the knowledge on how to govern it. Sariah implies that knowing she can't bear children due to the fact that she is considered obliberated, she insists that she would become very affectionate if she could procure a family of daughters and sons that will love her, but if not, she informs André that it would astonishingly be a blessing to still have him within her continous life. Holding Sariah's hand intensively, André states that she would always have family that will be considered her own, due to the servitude that she has shown towards his siblings and how she never inflicted betrayal, which Sariah begins to enormously blush and reply that she has always cherished the moments she's instilled with his family members, whom she recognizes as her own brothers and sisters. André implicates that deciding upon their future can be postponed for numerous of hours until they deal with their inevitable indescretion with the original witch and her adversaries. While continue to walk back to their residence, André embraces Sariah with an adorable kiss on the lips and notifies her that their lives will be given monumental moments that they must preserve within, to not let the darkness forget why they continue to exist each day. Sariah implies that spending each moment with him is something that she would rather do until the conclusion of their system has been eradicated, which the two continue to walk directly home. Completed his last class for the semester, Dominic meets up with Brian in order to catch up on the many days they been distant with one another. Dominic implies that it's good to see that he has changed his point of view based on how all children of the night are not considered corrupted and live without humanity within them, which Brian rapidly approaches Dominic's forward postion and admits of sleeping with Kristina. Astounded at his remarkable testimony, Dominic questions Brian's motives and legally explain to him that Kristina is the type of vampire that will limit the accustom of his emotional feelings, in order to use him to satisy herself when it's necessary. Knowing that he wouldn't like idea of them sleeping together, Brian implicates that before he initiated a sexual relationship with her, morals and values have already been established, which he explained that Kristina declared that they're not committing to a relationship, but in order to relate to one another through sexual encounters during most of the unexpected times. Acknowledging his reasons for misunderstandings that occurred during the last couple of days, Dominic apologizes and informs Brian that he enables him to be careful how he defines the contengencies he currently has going on with Kristina. Fully aware of his misconceptions, Brian accepts his cousin's guidance and offers to treat him to dinner, which Dominic joyfully acquires as they procure on their way to dinner. Both sharing a glass of dispensed packaged blood, Ariana and Selene celebrates the accomplishments Ariana has made due to the fashion shows and commencement organizations she has donated to under her enterprise, which equally has incorportated over five-hundred million dollars towards her endowment. Congratulating Ariana on her success, Selene implicates how she was able to co-exist within the human society for two-thousand years as an unknown aspect, whom rised as an undergraduate student attending one of the most prestigous institutions on earth to becoming one the most aspiring models and fashion designers throughtout the world of acustoms. Ariana fully acknowledges her complement and implies that she always apprehended within her consciousness that she wanted to be a successful model that was known for giving the world of fashion what it deserved, which was stability, guidance, and the accurate direction to led in. Selene questions whether Ariana regrets enrolling out of college in order to pursue the occupation she was destined to have, which Ariana implicates that she only remained in her post-secondary education in order to make her brother Eric blissful with her progress, but instead chose to emulate in her own accord. Declaring that she should remain within her jurisdiction as CEO of her enterprise, Selene rapidly accesses over the Ariana position and pours her another round of human vital fluid, which Ariana deliberately accepts as a notion, which they continue to celebrate with contentment. Remaining in his compartment under no suspicion, Eric is calmly and intensively draining the blood from an innocent nurse whom he dismantled from the nearby emergency room. Uninvited and cordially walking in or Eric's manifestation; while Isabella gazes at him with an incompetent expression, Kristina informs him that apparently Lorena declined to remain deceased when Gordon obliberated her was due to her authoritative talisman from not being destroyed in the process, which Eric implicates that it's Camille's necklace, which has consistently been in her possession all along. While his cellular phone vibrates, Isabella rapidly arrives at it's destination and answers the unknown call, whom appears to be Lorena asking for Eric personally. As Isabella informs Eric that it's Lorena contacting him for conclusive purposes, Eric propels the deceased body on the floor and fastly rushes to elucidate the current call, which he observes Lorena and informs her when shall their antagonism end, which Lorena implicates that the location will be in the nucleus of Central Park and implies to Eric that he should say his prayers before he arrives, which Eric exemplies in laughter and implies to her that so it shall. Terminating the call, Eric retracts his attention over to Isabella and Kristina to inform them both that Lorena's existence ends tonight. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Shay Mitchell as Selene Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Keshia Chanté as Lorena Brian J. White as Terrell Summer Glau as Becca Thandie Newton as Patience Brooklyn Sudano as Zyra Bronson Pelletier as Brian Shannon Kane as Trinity Garrett Hedlund as Xavier Rosario Dawson as Victoria Bennett Soundtrack 1. Heart On Fire- Scars On 45 2. Between Us- Peter Bradley Adams 3. Corner- Allie Moss 4. You Know The Way- Right The Stars 5. Jar of Hearts- Christina Perri Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes